


Power Rangers: beyond the grid (but not really)

by oh_jeez_dude



Series: power rangers: shattered grid: AUs/spin offs/drabbles [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (Boom! Comics)
Genre: (implied) Bisexual Tommy Oliver, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anxiety, Boys In Love, CAUSE WE STAN HEIGHT DIFFERENCES, Cheesy, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Dramatic, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Tommy Oliver, Panic Attacks, Rare Pairings, Tommy goes by 'he/they', Toxic friendship, anyways stan tommy and andros ✨, but for the sake of it imagine andros is just a bit shorter than tommy, dramatic kimberly hart, i know tommy and andros are around the same height, kimberly Hart bashing, like seriously stan them theyre a power couple plus the ship is practically nonexistent, so in conclusion ship them, theres more relationship drama than actual fights lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: drakkon’s plan was simple. he wanted to kill his worthless counterpart, he was this close. this close, but it always foiled whenever the rangers came into play. but this time it wasn’t going to fail.it wasn’t.MAJOR UPDATES: I CHANGED THE ENDING, SOME DIALOGUE AND MINOR SCENES!!
Relationships: (implied/background) Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Andros/Tommy Oliver, Billy Cranston & Kimberly Hart & Jason Lee Scott & Zack Taylor & Trini
Series: power rangers: shattered grid: AUs/spin offs/drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878841
Kudos: 1





	Power Rangers: beyond the grid (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically what power rangers would be like if it were written by the CW, so I hope you like it.  
> feedback is definitely appreciated!!  
> and y’all should definitely ship tommy and andros ✨💅

* * *

The team had finished up stopping a threat that lasted well into the night, they had bid their goodbyes leaving to their respective routes to their homes, as Jason took a shortcut through an alleyway.

Jason was alert, casting glances around the darkened alleyway. He felt a bit cold, due to the strangely stilted and chilled atmosphere...

‘ _W_ _e’re in the middle of summer. Judging by the atmosphere at the moment, I can only hope danger won’t strike._ ’ he thinks dreadfully as he glances behind him.

He quickens the pace, feeling as if someone was watching him, which only made him much more paranoid and felt the need to keep his guard up, a lot more than it already was. He was seriously regretting walking home alone, he should’ve walked home with Billy when he had offered originally. It wasn’t that Jason couldn’t fend for himself or anything; for god sakes, _he was a literal superhero and a skilled martial artist on top of that!_ It was being alone with his thoughts. The constant anxiety that came with being a ranger. The paranoia of someone finding out, the guilt he felt when he kept it secret, to protect his loved ones, the stress—all of it, was just the life of being a superhero.

it shouldn’t have been that **_simple_**. It shouldn’t have and that’s what ** _hurt._** While lost in his thoughts, he didn’t even register the gust of wind that rushed within his ear.

He turns around, his eyes widen in horror, he recognized the red glow of that helmet visor anywhere.

_**It was Drakkon.** _

“Tyrannosaurus!” Jason yelled as his body glowed a bright red, his power sword materialized just in time to clash with Drakkon’s own. their swords slid off of each other, as Drakkon made the attempt to slash Jason, but he dodged. Their swords clash and swerve, eventually Drakkon saw an opening and kicked Jason in the stomach sending him toward the end of the alley.

Jason struggled to get back up, pain radiating everywhere in his body. he felt that Drakkon was stronger than before, it obviously scared him.

Drakkon’s sword was in his peripheral. “You’ve got so much potential. it’s too bad, you wasted it to suit Zordon’s needs.” Drakkon crouched down, in order to get Jason to face him, he reached out to place his hand under the ranger’s chin. He was about to go into another monologue about how Jason could join him, even though he had killed him and the rest of his team in his own dimension. Jason could serve as a new ranger slayer, considering how the Kimberly in his timeline failed him. So, he recruited a new one. Someone he knew wouldn’t fail him.

Drakkon had considered Andros, the red space ranger — to be his servant when he was first planning out this entire...thing, sadly, those plans had to be scrapped. he needed, no... _wanted_ — the astro morphers and power coins. He felt himself becoming a god. He wasn’t gonna stop himself from murdering other rangers even if it was, in his twisted mind for the greater good.

He closed his eyes momentarily, vividly remembering towering over the weakened and cowering Andros. as Drakkon raised his sword, he felt himself... _ **hesitating**_ , though only slightly.

the small voice of reason that had long since disappeared from his mind reappeared, saying: ' _do you really want to do this to the man you once loved?_ ’ Drakkon pushed the thought down as deep as it could go, before vanishing entirely.

He had literally put the nail in the coffin. the blood on his hands that he didn’t feel responsible for, only getting heavier. He then opened his eyes, his thoughts wandering to the present. From what he had seen, once the balance had been resorted — Andros, who was revived in this timeline stuck around after the ‘ranger war’ and had became rather _strong_ friends with his worthless counterpart.

Jason saw Drakkon’s position and what would he assume was vulnerability as an opening, as he took his sword and slashed the other ranger’s chest, causing an impressive, but not so deep gash. jason staggered up, and attempted to get another hit in, but Drakkon had already left through a portal. A weakened Jason stood up and walked home, upon patching himself up, he succumbed to an uneasy sleep as soon as he flopped onto his bed.

* * *

The news of Drakkon’s return came considerably...late to Zordon and alpha. who had immediately teleported the team to the command center the next morning.

“Rangers. it’s with a great sorrow that I inform you, Drakkon has returned.” spoke Zordon.

“ _ **WHAT?!**_ ” said everyone beside Jason in unison. Tommy felt a tug at their chest as panic settled in. ‘ _D_ _rakkon’s really back? but we closed the time fissure to prevent him from coming back...why and how did he return? what’s his goal this time? to make our lives complete hell? more so than he had before?_ ’ Tommy’s mind swam for answers, as they started to hyperventilate slightly. Billy tried to calm them down, which was slowly working. Once Tommy was feeling better, they tried to focus on the current situation. Zack’s angered ranting about their counterpart's return filling their ears.

Zordon had tried to coax his team, which after a few minutes, somehow worked. “Now, rangers. we’re going to need all the help we can get. I’ve got just the people who could help us.” as if on cue, Jen Scotts (of the time force rangers) and Andros, (leader of the space rangers) teleported within the command center. Jen was tasked with finding opened time fissures that could signal Drakkon’s location, while Andros had to gather inside information from the comfort of the command center. Since Zordon wasn’t risking any deaths.

Tommy’s grave expression brightened considerably when their brown eyes met Andros’ own. Everyone, _especially Kimberly_ noticed. Tommy went up to Andros, looking slightly awkward as they both didn’t know wether to shake hands or hug.

So, they settled on a hug.

“I missed you.” spoke Andros, who sounded so _genuine_ , it _hurt._ “I missed you too, so much.” Tommy’s voice dropped to a whisper when they finished their sentence — _'so much’_ was an afterthought...that had _accidentally_ slipped out. Tommy mentally kicked themself for it, damn their awkwardness. They eased out of the hug, Andros’s arms wrapped around Tommy’s neck with the green ranger’s arms circling the shorter man’s waist, this was something straight out of a cheesy rom-com. Topping it off with the fact they were both smiling at each other.

For a moment, Tommy thinks ‘ _I_ _want this to last...I might even have a chance to tell him how I really feel._ ’ In reality, this lasted for a second before a beautiful shade of pink dusted Andros’ cheeks, and Tommy was fortunate enough to see that. ‘ _H_ _oly shit...he looks even cuter when he’s blushing!_ ’ they think as a slight and soft chuckle spills from them. Tommy wouldn’t admit in this moment, their cheeks were warming up as well.

There was a beat of awkward silence before Zordon spoke, “rangers, have you got a plan?”

“Right. u-um, the only thing we can do is retrace our steps. go to the last place Drakkon was found, and get _him_ to come to _us_. luckily, I’ve been preparing for this moment, I’ve got a teleportation device that could tap into his energy signature and open a portal to his location. This is a better route compared to opening time fissures.” Billy spoke, trying to keep his nervous stutter under control, he hated talking.

“Theoretically...that could work, but how are you so sure the device won’t break from pinpointing Drakkon’s powerful energy signature? he’s much stronger than before.” spoke Jen, a bit harshly.

“well, it’s worth a shot. I had two years to invent this.” Billy was actively defending his invention, he spent many sleepless nights creating it and he was damn sure determined to use it to its full capacity.

“Great. But before i send you out, Tommy you’re going to stay. We can’t risk you getting hurt or worse, killed.” Zordon spoke Tommy was about to protest, but Zordon was right to an extent. “Fine,” he huffed in defeat, “let the power protect you, rangers.” spoke Zordon as the others teleported away.

* * *

Time felt stilted. Tommy and Andros worked on finding Drakkon’s location. with Jen being in another section of the command center, checking on time fissures.

The silence was comfortable, but heavy. They both remember their tragic memories they each experienced at the hands of Drakkon. the both of them were handling it... _worse_ than the others. Tommy, especially. The fear was prominent, even after two years — that they'd become his counterpart. They pushed down the fear as deep as their mind could be capable of.

They tried looking at the bright side of all of this. (even if that were possible.) Tommy had Andros, the man they'd fallen for. They sneaked the occasional glance the shorter man’s way, that Andros would return. Leaving them both blushing messes. Andros had felt himself falling for his friend, it was confusing, scary even -- but thrilling at the same time.

After some awkward and quick glances between each other, Andros looked back down and bit his lip, a bit too harshly.

Safe to say, he was handling Drakkon’s return equally as poor as Tommy. Even though it was in a different timeline, he could remember Drakkon towering over him — sword in hand, he could practically hear the words Drakkon had said that have been engraved in his mind ever since.

“ _it’s a shame, Andros. it really is, that it has to end like this. but it’s for the greater good.”_ he felt the sword stab through him. he blade piercing him, the burning pain that had spread to his entire body. Before everything darkened and ceased to exist. His panicked thoughts weren’t helping either.

‘ _will drakkon make me suffer the same fate as he did before? would he succumb that fate to everyone else? including tommy? i can’t risk that! i can’t!_ ’

oh. he was crying. For how soft the strained sobs were, it racked his entire body. He luckily had a spare tissue in his pocket to clean his face, he wasn’t going to cry in front of Tommy. The green ranger paused and looked over, “Andros? hey, hey...” they spoke gently, walking over to him. “What’s wrong? is it okay if i touch you?” they spoke quietly as Andros nodded. Tommy pulled him close, arms wrapped around the man’s waist, with Andros slowly circling his arms around Tommy’s neck. “this is about drakkon isn’t it?” Andros refused to look at Tommy, but uttered out a soft “y-yes.”

“Listen, Andros. we’re gonna defeat Drakkon. I swear on it, this’ll be the last time he’ll ever mess with us!” Tommy’s fiery passion in their comforting voice soothed Andros, as he was still crying. He laid his head against Tommy’s chest, as he cried until he couldn’t anymore.

Once he was finished, Andros had left to clean himself up. He was looking exhausted, but better. He hoped Tommy hadn’t noticed, Andros had still been crying, but lightly and less heavier than before. “you feeling better?” asked Tommy, as Andros spoke, “yes.” his voice was rough. Tommy noticed the light tears streaking down the red ranger’s cheeks. Tommy walked up to him, and asked if he could touch him. the telekinetic agreed. Tommy’s slowly hands went up to cup andros’s cheeks, he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

“andros, can i...?” they leaned in close, lips just barley brushing andros’s own, the other man tilted his head slightly and also leaned in, letting tommy initiate the kiss. Tommy _finally, finally,_ had his chance, a burst of pure adrenaline rushed through tommy, the same could go for andros. This was really happening-

The others return, as they quickly pull away. They look at Zordon; who gives them a knowing look. Kimberly had shot them a glare, she guessed what had happened based on their flustered looks. The rest of the gang was injured, disappointed and angered, Drakkon escaped through a portal before they could completely stop him, _it didn’t help that he broke the device that could help them figure out where he even is!_

“Rangers, what-“ Zordon was cut off by an angered Jason. whenever Jason was angry, it was frightening. 

“ _ **Dr** **akkon left, before we could even finish him off! he’s stronger than before, we almost died out there. He’s no match for us. We should’ve planned this out more, before you blindly sent us off!**_ ” Jason ranted, spilling out every pent up emotion he had felt since he heard the news.

“Jason, calm down! we can find another way!” Billy spoke, desperately. he tried putting a calming hand on jason’s shoulder. jason was still blinded by his anger, but managed to snap back to reality, he harshly reeled over to billy, the pure blazing anger in his eyes ever present. He stared into billy’s anxious bright ocean eyes, and felt his body slightly relax - mostly out of guilt. his shoulders sagged. “you almost costed our lives, Zordon.” was all Jason said, as he stayed quiet when Jen gave the news that no time fissure has turned up.

this wasn’t going to plan, at all.

* * *

Drakkon’s plan was simple. he wanted to kill his worthless counterpart, he was _this_ close. _this_ close, but it always foiled whenever the rangers came into play. But this time it wasn’t going to fail. Even if he had been captured by promethea — again. He was still going to find a way out. Luckily, a plan was already forming within his mind.

‘ _T_ _his plan’ll be foolproof..._ ’ he thinks. Grace sterling (a red ranger who lead a team of her own in the 60s) had walked into the room, it was cold and empty; that energy belonging to the man in front of her, his lips curling into a smile. A chill ran down grace’s spine as she faced ~~T~~ ~~ommy~~ Drakkon’s direction. “Drakkon.” Grace spoke, venom in her voice.

“Grace, nice to see you again. Please, you know full well it’s _Lord_ Drakkon.” the man smiled, locking eyes with the older woman—Grace swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she composed herself. ‘ _D_ _on’t let this bastard get to you. he’s not the Tommy you know, the name is dead to him. Even if it’s the second time you’re interrogating him, you shouldn’t be scared_.’ The original red ranger took a deep breath to slip herself into an abrasive and cold facade — to hide her fear.

“Cut the crap, Drakkon. give me a straight answer — why have you returned?” Grace’s voice broke as she shut her eyes for a second. ' _D_ _on’t break your facade, keep your guard up. Don’t fall for his manipulative tricks._ ’ She looked up at Drakkon, ‘ _H_ _e’s in restraints. he can’t hurt anybody._ ’

“It’s simple, we’ve gone through this before. I want to kill my counterpart.” a genuine smile spread across Drakkon’s face. “you already tried that, it’s not going to work this time.” Grace spoke.

“Hmm. you sure about that? I’m so much stronger than before. if we’re basing it off of the fact slaughtering rangers a second time, was a breeze.” Drakkon spoke so casually, it frightened Grace. She couldn’t handle it. she turned and left, locking the door.

That allowed Drakkon to enact on his plan, he broke out of the restraints and had killed the guards before they could alert Grace. He managed to find his morpher and other such gear.

“ _B_ _lack dragon!_ ” he had materialized into his ranger suit, feeling much stronger than he is without it. He stepped out of the cell and took down almost all of the guards that tried to stop him. He escaped through a portal, before grace could catch up to him. Drakkon put his wrist up to his lips and spoke into his communicator. “that’s your signal...go!” he sent out the ranger slayer to do a simple task. This was all going to plan.

* * *

The statement held true. the ranger slayer sneaked throughout the command center, waiting until he found a potential opening to strike. He threw his dark blue survival spear as everyone dodged, it hit one of the tubes surrounding the command center.

“Woah!” tommy gasped as they looked over. Two things struck out to the team, the slayer’s suit was blue and had a spear as a weapon. Their guesses were confirmed as he took off his helmet. The new ranger slayer was...an alternate version of Billy.

Everyone glanced at each other momentarily, the spear retracted back to Billy, (as he had magnets within the suit sleeve that could bring his weapon back to him.) He rushed over to strike Tommy- a burst of color sent him flying, He crashed into the wall, upon falling onto the ground and looking up, the team had morphed into their suits. The slayer staggered up, running over and standing across from them, leveling his spear. Tommy had taken the first strike, trying to disarm the other ranger’s spear, but he had dodged any and all attempts to let Tommy do that. ‘Billy’ slashed forward attempting to hurt Tommy, but they dodged back — the spear just lightly grazing their helmet. He did a quick backhand spring, and took out his dagger to strike Billy again. Their weapons skirmish and shift, with the other rangers aiding Tommy. Before they knew it, the battle was over, with the ranger slayer escaping. Great, now they needed to find Drakkon _and_ the ranger slayer.

* * *

The plan was to split up into groups, with Billy, Jason, Trini, and Zack going out to find Drakkon and the ranger slayer, with Andros, Jen, Tommy and Kimberly pinpointing his location through energy signatures and time fissures.

While working with Andros, Kimberly had brought up the topic of his relationship with Tommy. It, on _one_ perspective would... _ease_ the tensions that have sprung once the news went down. Even _if it’s creating newer less unrequited tensions..._

“So...just what is, your relationship with Tommy?” she spoke, in an obviously hushed tone. As she glanced back to Tommy and the others working across from them.

Andros blushed lightly while also giving her a bit of a look, he could tell she was jealous by her expression and tone. From the deep and late night conversations he’d had with Tommy, (before he left to his dimension to lead the space rangers), they would express his distaste for Kimberly, as her emotions tended to get in the way of her rational thinking. Especially her jealousy, she would conspire the most impossible scenarios that just wasn’t the case in reality. She would constantly advance on Tommy when they clearly wasn’t interested and would get _angry_ at them for it, leaving them dumbfounded.

“Um, we’re just friends?” Andros whispered back, cocking his head slightly. ‘ _A_ _nd it’ll stay that way._ ’ Kimberly thinks heinously. She scoffed in anger and continued her work. ‘ _O_ _h boy I hope she isn’t going to start something..._ ’ Andros thinks dreadfully. “hey, we found a time signature! Drakkon and his version of Billy are there!” Jen spoke, a bit excitedly. “Great work, Jen. I"ll alert the others.” Zordon did so, as the team teleported back into the command center.

The team quickly got back to work, pinpointing their exact location. They quickly teleported to said destination. Where Drakkon was in his throne room and had opened a time fissure with the chaos crystal, morphers and power coins he’d collected for the past two years. Tommy stepped forward in front of the others, “I’ll take care of him, alone.” They spoke quietly as they started it to walk off, before Andros stopped them. “Tommy, are you sure? you could use backup. You can’t do everything alone. I...I can’t risk losing you,” Tommy’s expression was saddened under the helmet. “I’ll be fine, Andros.” which slightly seemed to ease the other ranger’s worries. “Right. I'll sick this son of a bitch. Wish me luck.” he tried joking, before giving them a quick nod and leaving.

* * *

‘ _Ti_ _me to end this...for a second time._ ’ Tommy thinks as they break down the doors of Drakkon’s throne room. “Drakkon! your plans end here!” he yelled, as Drakkon turned around, cackling. “Too late! I've already opened the time fissure! and as a bonus, this one doesn’t send you back in time or a dimension, it erases you from existence. _P_ _ermanently_!”

“Not if i have a say in it!” Tommy spoke as they sprinted over to Drakkon, trying to tackle him, but the other ranger dodged their attempts, while trying to veer them closer to the blinding white crack beside the pair. He pulled out his dagger at the same time Tommy did. As their daggers contended against one another, Drakkon jerked his arm upwards, his dagger sliding off of Tommy’s, a horrid noise screeching within the green ranger's ears. A tender pain erupted from Tommy’s shoulder, they'd been stabbed by Drakkon. Wet blood seeping through their suit. The dagger was painfully taken out of their shoulder.

Drakkon then punched them directly in the visor. Thankfully the glass hadn’t gotten into his eyes. They were still temporarily blinded as they were kicked from the side and skittering dangerously close to the time fissure. Even though Tommy had sustained only two or so injuries, they were weakened to the point of passing out. Drakkon was insanely powerful.

Drakkon had him pinned to the ground, he then briskly removed himself from them, throwing them into the time fissure. 

* * *

Tommy felt weightless, upon opening their eyes, They realized he wasn't in their ranger suit, but in normal civvies. They gazed in front of them, they saw his memories. from working for Rita to joining the team. ' _W_ _oah,_ ' They thinks in...awe. Panic settled in once he remembers the time fissure erases them from existence. They looked at their hands which were fading away, they felt theit powers drain. The haziness spread to his body, and for moment they think...they think they should just accept their fate. Drakkon had finally accomplished what he wanted, and in that moment...that's what only mattered. Tommy closed his eyes, feeling everything darken around them.

They thought of their teammates and how they'd fail them, how they failed Andros. How they never got to tell him how they felt-

Tommy's eyes flew open.

 _They weren't going to let themself accept defeat. Not now, not ever._ From their sheer will and determination alone, they was able to overpower the time fissure and return to Drakkon's throne room. They tried morphing but realized they couldn't. ' _W_ _ait...I lost my powers in the time fissure!_ ' They then had an idea, as Drakkon was rushing toward them. They managed to tackle him and throw Drakkon into the still opened time fissure, with the slayer following him.

The fissure closed. For a moment, Tommy was in shock, but glad the fight was over

* * *

The team had regrouped in the command center with Tommy explaining what had happened. "You lost your powers?" spoke Zordon. "I know of another power source. the temple of the white light. But as of now, all of you need rest."

The team agreed. as Andros tended to a weakened tommy. andros helped him over to med-bay. upon laying them on the bed and hooking up any and all medical essentials to him, tommy grabbed andros' arm. "wait..." he whispered, andros glanced over. "yes?" he couldn't bring himself to say anything more, not wanting to give away how nervous he sounded.

Before he had the chance to realize it, Tommy was kissing him. The two pulled apart, with the green ranger breathlessly expressing how much they liked Andros, the space ranger returned it with a kiss and whispered that he liked them too.

* * *

A few days after the battle with Drakkon, it became apparent that Andros was here to stay. Zordon found a potential ranger to step in for him. A young 15 year old by the name of Kaine O’riley. who was doing pretty okay as a ranger.

Jason, Trini, Zack and Kimberly, stepped down from the team as Adam, Aisha, Rocky and Kat took the roles of the new rangers. Billy became the team's 'guy in the chair.' All the while, Zordon helping out Tommy pinpointing the location of the temple of light.

Tommy had returned to the command center, showing off their new suit. They took off their helmet, white energy fading from their eyes as they teased Andros. "Like what you see?" Their boyfriend rolled his eyes, walking over and kissing them.

"You know I do." he shot back, smiling brightly. 

Finally, things were looking up.

* * *


End file.
